At First We Meet
by Starsinger
Summary: Jim Kirk has a Master's Degree in Engineering and a Doctorate in Computer Sciences. Spock was taught everything he knows by his father, Sarek. What happens when they meet under different circumstances than in ST2009? Still revolves around the Kobayashi Maru.


**At First We Meet**

by Starsinger

**Jim Kirk has a Master's Degree in Engineering and a Doctorate in Computer Sciences. Spock was taught everything he knows by his father, Sarek. What happens when they meet under different circumstances than in ST2009? Still revolves around the Kobayashi Maru. Don't own them.**

The first Spock ever saw of James T. Kirk, Cadet thank you very much, was a pair of booted feet connected with legs covered with cadet red pants all the way up to the cadet's knees. The rest of him was under the panel of the infamous test, the Kobayashi Maru. The second thing Spock saw was Captain Christopher Pike standing there talking to the feet under the computer console. "So, do you think you can make it work, again? Spock did an excellent job of transforming the simulation, unfortunately, our technology just hasn't kept up."

"Captain, let me be blunt," came the disembodied voice under the console. "This wiring is ancient. I'm going to have to rewire the whole complex, otherwise it'll short circuit and cause a fire. I'd have Commander Spock download the program into a temporary safety hard drive until this can be corrected."

The last few simulations had not gone off without a hitch. The program would occasionally "belch" or "hiccup" and plunge the participants into total darkness. Occasionally not coming back up for hours. "Captain Pike," Spock said. "I thought you said you'd get Dr. Kirk from the Riverside Shipyards to look at the computers."

"I did, Mr. Spock," they watched as the cadet rolled himself out from under the console. "Commander Spock, Dr. James Tiberius Kirk, Starfleet."

The cadet automatically reached up to shake Spock's hand before seeing the pointed ears. Instead, he pulled the hand into the traditional Vulcan salute, "Live Long and Prosper, I come to serve." Jim's Vulcan was fluent.

"Peace and Long Life," Spock automatically responded. "Your service honors us." Spock turned to Pike, "I was unaware that you recruited Dr. Kirk."

Chris grinned, "I'm hard to resist!" Jim rolled his eyes, "Seriously, he was a catch, along with his roommate, Dr. McCoy. How long do you think it'll take to rewire this?"

"Give me a few engineering students and well get it done in two weeks," Jim replied. "Call it their class project." Chris chuckled and turned and left.

Spock spent the next two weeks observing and learning as the cadets tore into the mainframe of the simulator. Spock really had no idea how bad the wiring was and Kirk's professionalism impressed him. Finally, Jim was done. "Okay, Spock, tomorrow, I'm going to take this test for the third time," Spock saw him sigh. "I'm going to attempt to cheat. Don't panic if I succeed, it's my job." Spock nodded.

The next day Jim sat in the center seat eating an apple. He looked up where he knew Spock would be observing before it began. Only Spock and Pike knew that something was supposed to go wrong. The idea was that Kirk would be able to write a program to counter any further tampering if all went well. Spock nodded as mid-way through the simulation, it crashed. Spock watched as Jim's left hand went on a countdown, as his hand went into a fist it rebooted. Kirk was cocky about beating the sim and everyone was shocked. "How did that kid beat your game?" Admiral Barnett asked.

Spock held up a hand, "I don't know, but it was part of a plan, Admiral. He's trying to work through the glitches that occur in the sim. I'll be working with him to make this program a better functioning part of the Academy system."

"Ah," Barnett commented, "Wait, he's Dr. Kirk?"

Spock nodded, "He is."

Three days later Jim and Spock were sitting in the computer lab working on the simulation when they were called to an assembly notifying all third and fourth year cadets that they needed to report to the hangar bay. Vulcan had sent out a distress call, and they were needed on the USS Enterprise.

**This is a one-shot. I don't intend to extend it. I like to experiment.**


End file.
